Silence is a Scary Sound
by MiaBlueFire909
Summary: A deadly accident takes place resulting in the death of a best friend and a boyfriend but what happens when Pan can see this ghost? TP pairing


**Silence is a Scary Sound**

Okay so this is my new story so please be easy on me! Please read and then review to tell me your thoughts, opinions and advice!

DiScLaImEr:- I do not own Dragonball Z or GT!

* * *

I looked up from the cup of coffee resting on my lap, with my shaking hands tightening its grip around it. Once again she went to the bother of booking me an appointment with the one person I really didn't want to see, the Psychiatrist. I may be having some troubles lately but to think that she would send me to a woman who specialises in listening and helping those with (in my opinion) mental illness.

I am definately not a mental case and I will certainly not have someone tell me that I've got a few pills short of a full medicine cabinet. She stared at me with those bright eyes, a fake smile plastered across her thin face. I wonder that if I were to slap her, would her face break to piece like a porcelain doll? Having this thought stuck in my head, re-playing the image over and over like a broken record, a wicked smile crossed my face which must have made the Psychiatrist feel uneasy as I heard her nervous cough. I looked up to find her rattling a pen against the small note book she always seemed to carry, she cleared her throat but never did she stop looking at me through those half-moon spectacles.

" You know dear, that you can tell me anything you want. Anything that is troubling you. I'll always be here to help and it will be strictly between ourselves and these thick walls." She put a slender hand on my knee. Oh how I really wanted to slap it away from me. " I'll never judge you like some cruel people."

Her voice was sickening. I bet she tells all of her patients that with that sickingly sweet voice of hers, telling them that she'll always be there for them and that she'd never judge them. Better still, I bet she and her colleages get a right laugh, sharing all of the stories about all of the crack pots they'd seen so far that day.

There's no way I would be the main source of their laughter and there's no way I'm gonna open up and tell her everything that is happening in my life. So I moved my knee, giving her the hint that I didn't want her to touch me. She didn't even have the decency to obide by my silent demand as she yet again placed her hand back onto my knee.

Maybe I should shout ' Sexual Harrassment! ' and run but then people would really think that I was a psycho and before long eveyone would hear about it. I just nodded polietly, averting my eyes back down to the coffee which was now cold.

Who could actually feel better after talking to a complete stranger? It's sad to a certain extent, that defenseless people actually hand over lots of money to these people so that they can spill their guts.Who needs psychiatrists, when you can go to a family member for free, like your mother. But now-a-days I don't even know where I stand with my mother. If I talk about her behind her back, then what is she like with me? Does she talk about me behind my back? I know plenty of people who bitch about me but the thought of my mother doing it makes me feel...

...well disappointed, confused and angry. I'd be disappointed because she is my mother who is supposed to look out for me. Angry because she betrayed me by being 2 faced and confused because well I don't know a reason for that but it seems that I've been feeling like that alot recently. Confused.

Not a nice word in dictionary. Constantly my head is up my ass and if I don't pull it back to reality then I can see myself getting into a deeper rut than I already am. Everything in my life has gone all wrong at this particular period. My grades have gone down aswell as my social life yet I can do anything to stop it but, I can't and won't tell this woman that. She's like a vampire only in this case she is trying to suck from me, all of my problems and gossip from my life.

I shook my head at her, letting her know that I wasn't gonna spill my guts to her and that she could take herself to fuck!

" To be honest, I really don't want to talk so if you don't mind I think I'm gonna go now," my voice displayed hardness which I seen her flinch at, like someone poked her with a red hot strip of metal. I stood up, setting the plastic cup on the coffee table. I noticed that my hand was extremly moist so I rubbed it on the back of my mid-thigh, black denim skirt. Slowly I extended my hand for her to shake which she did, rather roughly in my opinion.

I grabbed my bag full of books from the floor beside me and made my way out through the ancient mahogany doors. I reached the main street, carefully making my way down the steep steps, taking me from the tall building I was currently in. I flipped out my cellphone, still infuriated at my mothers nosiness. I am a 21 year old woman in collage and she thinks that she can pull random acts like that. Who the hell did she think she is?

I dialled her number and stood there waiting, a hand slidding into my skirt pocket. I heard the phone ring, a quite a couple of times before mother dearest picked up.

" Hello, " I heard her mumble and I knew very well that she was busy. Well I don't think she'll be too busy afew minutes on.

" Hello mother. Next time you make an appointment for me I would love to know first and would it be possible for once to let me make decisions for myself as it is afterall, my life! Thank you very much!" I hung up. That served her right. She didn't even get a chance to speak and for once I didn't care. She wasn't even thinking of me when she made that phone call. I felt so mad when I recieved a call to my cell, being asked to see Mrs. Freebel as I had 'supposedly' made an appointment to talk with her and I was already late.

I now invite you to the 'wonderful' of Bra Breifs

* * *

Did you like it? What are your thoughts? Hopefully I will be back with a second chapter.

Please review and tell me your thoughts, good or bad! I thank all of those who took the time to read my first chapter.

Yours,

MiaBlueFire


End file.
